


optimistic negative thing

by Red_Tomato



Category: Free!
Genre: Insinuación de una relación entre Rin y Haru, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, leve mención de intento de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Le mira por última vez, nunca necesitaron de palabras pero esta vez las pronuncia suavemente, con un tono tan firme que se sorprende a sí mismo. Sólo así puede sentir que la herida ha sanado un poco.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 2





	optimistic negative thing

Escucha la risa de Haru detrás de la puerta, su taza de té está en la mesita frente a él, la toma con delicadeza justo en el preciso momento en el que el Haruka entra a casa y su sonrisa se desvanece por completo.

El mayor se sorprende, él apenas si puede mantener lo que cree es una sonrisa, lo sabe, en realidad lo sabía desde que todo había empezado, pero se negó ante el amor tan profundo que profesaba a su contrario, semejante estupidez.

Sorbe profundamente; el trago se siente tan frío, amargo. Sin embargo, no se inmuta en lo absoluto.

Sus miradas se cruzan, no hablan, sus ojos ya no se reconocen como antes. Haruka aparta la mirada y con prisa sube hasta la segunda planta. La taza cae al suelo y no se molesta en recoger los pedazos que atraviesan su piel al desnudo mientras se pone de pie, ni siquiera se inmuta cuándo pequeñas manchas de sangre ensucian el suelo de madera, mucho menos le importa sentir un ligero ardor en su piel provocado por el líquido caliente.

Sube las escaleras con total parsimonia, está decidido a abrir la puerta de su habitación y enfrentarle pero, al final, cambia de opinión y entra a la de invitados, con las palabras estancadas y el doloroso e insoportable ardor en su garganta.

Camina hasta el baño mientras se afloja la corbata, abre el grifo de la tina y deja que ésta se llene, sólo cuando ya casi llega a su límite lo cierra y se introduce en ella sin importarle el que su traje se empape por completo, sin importar que grandes cantidades de agua se derramen de ella al introducir su cuerpo. Sin que el pequeño caos que el mismo ha provocado le importe en lo más mínimo.

Es invierno y el agua está por demás helada, pero eso poco le importa.

— _E_ _s mejor así._ — se repite a sí mismo.

Puede ver un hilito de sangre proveniente de la planta de su pie izquierdo, sonríe y se pierde entre tonos rojizos que se disuelven entre el líquido transparente.

Cierra los ojos mientras se hunde aún más en el agua, se pierde por completo en ella. El terror está en el pasado, ahora ésta parece ser su aliada, sus músculos se entumecen y sus labios se ensanchan aún más, sus brazos bajan voluntariamente hasta el fondo y es entonces cuándo puede estar en paz. 

Los problemas parecen desaparecer uno a uno.

Rin.

Haru.

Todo desaparece y su mente se queda en blanco; por fin puede entender a Haruka y su obsesión con tan cristalino elemento, se sentía tan bien y tan libre que este último pensamiento le hizo reír.

No siente dolor, no siente absolutamente nada, no siente su vida irse entre él agua helada de su casa. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva bajo esta pero sus pupilas se abren débilmente, justo en el momento en el que la puerta del baño se hace pedazos.

Su alrededor es un caos o eso puede imaginar, es sacado de la tina por alguien que no llega a reconocer, el ruido es insoportable y decide perderse una vez más en sus pensamientos.

— _No debería ser así._ — es lo último que escucha, no sabe con certeza si aquella voz es producto de su imaginación o es de alguien a quien conoce. 

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abren nuevamente y estos se cierran por reflejo al chocar con la brillante luz del techo, intenta mover su mano derecha para cubrirse, pero esta no se mueve en lo absoluto, sólo entonces cuando se acostumbra a la luz del lugar se da cuenta del motivo por el cual no puede moverse con libertad, le echa un pequeño vistazo al cuerpo que descansa de manera incómoda sobre su extremidad derecha, retira la mirada momentáneamente para darse en cuenta en donde está, no necesita ser un genio para saberlo.

No sonríe, ni siquiera puede reaccionar, instintivamente lleva su mano libre hasta el cabello de Haru pero se detiene abruptamente antes de siquiera rozar sus dedos con su sedoso cabello, se queda estático.

Le cuesta trabajo respirar.

Con todas sus fuerzas intenta inhalar cuanto oxígeno puede. Está tenso y el pánico comienza a inundarlo lentamente, el aire entra con dificultad pero su cuerpo se relaja poco a poco y después de varios minutos, siente que vuelve a la normalidad.

Percibe la mirada azulina sobre él, no está preparado, pero aun así toma el suficiente coraje como para enfrentar a tan opacos cristales azules. Nunca había visto esa expresión en él.

Tiene ojeras de un color oscuro, casi del tono de su cabello, sus labios están resecos y agrietados, su rostro es completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a mirar.

_Ese no era el Haru que creía conocer._

Se observan por un pequeño lapso, y es entonces cuando él, por decisión propia, aparta la mirada y su mano de Haruka.

Sabe por qué ha tomado esa decisión, así como cuándo se preguntó si sería necesitado por el mayor alguna vez.

Le mira por última vez, nunca necesitaron de palabras pero esta vez las pronuncia suavemente, con un tono tan firme que se sorprende a sí mismo.

—Esto se acabó, Haruka. 

El vacío no se llena, en cambio se hace más grande, aun así no piensa arrepentirse de nada.

El dolor no desaparece, pero quiere sentirlo dentro de él.

No sabe qué hacer, las lágrimas ya se han secado y la herida ha sanado un poco.

Quiere ser fuerte y olvidarse de aquellos sentimientos que tiene por Haru, aunque sea por un momento.

Desea que todo vuelva a cómo lo era antes, pero eso es algo imposible de lograr.

.

Haruka se sorprende ante sus palabras: el herir, el ser herido; por primera vez piensa en sus actos y se lamenta haberlo lastimado tanto, de haberse dejado llevar por alguien como Rin, pero los arrepentimientos no se borran de la noche a la mañana.

_No debería de doler._

En esas circunstancias duele más de lo que debería. Duele más allá de cualquier dolor físico que pudo alguna vez llegar a sentir.

—Comprendo.

.

Sufrimiento.

Culpa.

Son las palabras que mejor definen toda la situación.

Encontrarle en la bañera a medio morir. Perder a quien alguna vez le prometió cuidarlo y, sobre todo, amor eterno.

_Tuvo miedo._

Había sido tan idiota. Un completo estúpido, y ahora todo terminaba

**Author's Note:**

> Título de la misma canción interpretada por OLDCODEX, incluida en el álbum "A Silent, within The Roar" lanzado en el año 2014.


End file.
